


Sunflowyr Dragons

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy stuff following the SS Sunflowyr Yang/Ren pairing. R&R, and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lie Ren had been sitting on the park bench for nearly two hours, checking his watch every few minutes. Lotus petals bloomed in the small pond in front of him and an occasional turtle or duck would approach the wide flower before swimming off. He'd mastered patience long ago, but after waiting so long, the brunette had begun to wonder if his date had forgotten him. Leaning forward, he ran his hand through his hair, deciding to wait another twenty minutes before he checked his scroll again.

He didn't hear the footsteps approach him from behind, only alerted to the presence of his date when hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" The voice was feminine and a little ragged, like whoever it belonged to had just run a marathon to reach him.

"I'm  _hoping_  it's my girlfriend, Miss Xiao Long."

The blonde girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, hugging him tightly. "I am  _so_  sorry I'm late. I got caught up helping Ruby and-"

The brunette turned his head to silence his date with a kiss. She didn't need to say a word. All was forgiven.

"I owe you one, Ren. Dinner's on me." Yang jumped over the bench and plopped down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled him playfully. She was just so happy to be with him, and beyond grateful that he wasn't upset at her lateness.

"I'd prefer to pay…" His normally monotone voice held an ounce of firmness in it, as if this were something he deeply cared about. Yang had needed to get really good at reading through the tiny variations in his demeanor that meant he was happy or sad or anxious. He spoke more with his body than with his lips, but it was a body Yang loved to at he and she'd quickly picked up on the tells of his moods.

"Sorry, bud. This is non-negotiable. Either I pay or you don't get your… you know." Her lilac eyes brightened as she watched him wrestle with the idea. She watched the different shades of red color his cheeks with embarrassment as the implication hung in the air.

"So what did you have planned for us today? Hmm?" The buxom blonde leaned closer to her date, watching his stoic facade slowly melt away.

"I thought we could spend the day here. At the park." He turned to her, fuchsia eyes meeting her lilac. Their intensity always caught Yang off guard. It was as if they were looking into the very Aura of her soul.

"At the park? What are we, some old couple?" She laughed hollowly, watching his reaction. She was always so confused by Ren. It almost seemed as if he  _wasn't_  interested in her…

"Sorry… I thought you might like a chance to relax…" He tried to hide the hint of defeat in his tone. Yang smirked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Come on. I was joking. Let's spend some time at the park."

Ren stood, offering a helpful hand to the blonde which she took curiously. Ren was… not the kind of guy she normally dated. Yang Xiao Long was notorious for quick, meaningless relationships. They'd go Dutch on dinner and a movie- they hardly ever watched the movie- aggressive make-outs, and, if her partner were lucky, a quick handjob or fingering ended the night. Sometimes even the entire relationship.

But not Lie Ren. He'd paid in full for their first dinner date and hadn't even attempted to kiss her. She'd gone back to her dorm slightly offended. Was she not attractive enough for him? She'd nearly gone to bed in a huff before she opened her scroll, a short text from the brunette "Thank you for tonight. Breakfast tomorrow? 9 am?"

And still, every opportunity she afforded him, he refused to capitalize on it. He filled the friendly atmosphere with small talk, flowers and questions about her past. She'd snapped on their fourth date, needing to understand  _why_.

"Dust dammit, Lie Ren! Are you scared or just dumb?!"

"Hmm?"

"We've been dating a  _week_! You haven't tried to kiss me yet! We haven't done anything but  _talk_! You think this is funny? Stringing me along on these 'dates'? What the hell do you want?!" She slammed her fist down on the table, eyes shining scarlet.

Ren did nothing but smile, placing a hand on her clenched fingers, slowly calming the tense muscles. He entwined his fingers in hers, his strong and slender in her own calloused and battered hands. He smiled warmly. "I want to get to know you…"

"… that's pretty dumb."

"I don't think so… I think I'm going to be glad I took the time out to get to know who you are." His normally piercing eyes were so soft as he spoke, warmly inviting her in. She'd never had anyone offer something so intimate. Yang narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed.

"I swear if this is some kind of mind trick to get into my pants-"

He leaned across the table, lips brushing against hers. The kiss was short, sweet and inviting. In those few seconds of contact, she felt something stir within her heart that had lain dormant throughout every single one of her previous dates.

She'd reached for his hand first on their walk back to Beacon, holding him tightly and stiffly. Glaring at everyone they passed, she dared anyone to say a word about this foreign form of intimacy she was so blatantly sharing in public. She'd get used to it.

And now, as they took off their shoes and socks and walked on the bare grass towards the pond, she was more relaxed than she'd ever been. He was right, again. She  _had_  needed to take a break, even if she hadn't known it. Dipping their toes into the cool water as they sat, Yang smiled happily. She sat closer to her date, taking in his flowery aroma. "This was a good idea," she sighed.

"Thank you…" He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. At the beginning of this…  _experiment_ , Yang would normally flinch away from any contact he initiated like this, but she was slowly growing more and more used to having someone be intimate with her in ways that didn't involve thrusting or grinding. They could just…  _be_.

They watched the sun set on the day, slowly substituting the bird chirps and car horns for frog croaks and crickets. The air was cool as it brushed against their backs- Yang could tell as Ren shivered, breathing into his cupped hands to warm himself. "Here, gimme." Yang took his hands in hers and sat on his lap. She placed his palms against the tight, warm skin of her stomach, covering them with her brown jacket. Leaning back against him, she could tell he was nervous. His hands never moved from where she'd placed them, as if they were bound to that singular spot of the universe. "It's warmer further up, y'know?" She smirked, watching his face as she guided his hands up the chiseled canyons of her abs to rest against the warmth of her breasts.

The blonde stole a kiss along her boyfriend's jaw as she watched him swallow his flustered emotions. Ren was so easy to play with. Never actually  _asking_  for these kinds of touches, like almost any boy, he didn't exactly  _hate_ them. And from the warmth growing in his pants she could tell he was liking them just as much as she was.

They sat like that for another hour, enjoying each other's company and bodies until the blue sky finally turned to black and the shattered moon filled the night sky.

"How about that dinner, hmm?" She took his hand, he grabbed their shoes, and quietly they walked away from the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never met my mother. But, y'know, Ruby's mom was always more of a mother to me than she was." Ren nodded sympathetically, chopsticks raising some noodles to his lips as he listened to Yang's story.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Ren, don't apologize. I hate when people do that. You didn't do anything. People have had it worse than me. It's okay." She smiled, easily masking the pain with a rehearsed argument. He nodded quietly, accepting the fact that she didn't want his sympathy. Just his respect.

"What about you? Any sob stories of your own?"

He frowned, eyes looking off into the distance, trying to remember any aspect of his past worth mentioning. "Not really. It's been a pretty okay life so far. Especially with Nora…"

"How  _are_  you two? I know something's gotta be going on between you." She attacked her food with her fork, spearing chicken straight through. She'd always liked the little pixie of JNPR and found it hard to believe that Ren didn't have  _any_  feelings about the girl he'd known since childhood.

"Nothing. We're just really great friends." He looked into her eyes, trying his hardest to relay to her the truth. Despite the obvious mutual attraction, the two just never fell together. Nora was too free-spirited, Ren was too quiet. Whatever the reasons, Ren wanted to Yang know he was more than available to her. "Would I  _be_  here if she weren't okay with it? She's a dangerous person to upset."

"I'm dangerous too, flower boy." She smirked, smoke curling around her cheeks as it leaked from her nose and mouth. Her eyes fluttered scarlet for just a moment before she filled her mouth with another bite of food.

"All the more reason to tell the truth."

She studied him for a while. Yang was always surprised by him. That stunt had scared off tons of people, guys and girls alike. But he just smiled and took it in stride. " _Weirdo._ "

Yang watched him eat for a while, impressed at his use of chopsticks. She'd used them before when she was little, but forks had replaced that aspect of her culture and she'd lost the ability long ago.

"Hey. How do you use those?"

He looked up for a moment, confused. "How do I use chopsticks?"

"Yeah. Teach me." She put down her fork, opening the package that held her own chopsticks and easily snapped them apart.

He placed his own utensils down and moved to sit next to her, sliding into the bench beside her. "First you take the two sticks…" He placed the sticks between her fingers, and moved them to their proper positions. His hands moved over hers and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice having someone who  _really_  cared. Someone who could look into her eyes for a few moments and not even  _try_  to kiss her. She waited a few minutes and kissed him instead, her warm lips fit nicely against his. Whatever he was eating tasted pretty good.

"Have you done this before? You caught on pretty quickly," he observed after he pulled away.

"I guess I'm just used to having some wood in my hands," she laughed. Ren blushed wildly at the implications of the joke.

"But two pieces of wood?" He tried to wash down the embarrassment with a glass of water.

She laughed even louder, then. "You'd be surprised," she winked.

The shock on Ren's face was quickly followed by him choking on his drink. Yang laughed, her melodic merriment ringing through the restaurant as Ren tried to regain his composure. "You okay, there?"

"You got me." He put his hands up in surrender, a smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips. They finished their food after a few more minutes, Yang curiously sneaking a few morsels off his plate. Ren didn't seem to mind and even fed her a piece, chopsticks placing the sweet-and-sour dinner between her lips.

"Hey. Have you ever dined and dashed," Ren asked after they'd both finished their food.

"Not in a while. Why?" Yang looked up at Ren confused.

A wicked grin painted his face as he nodded towards the door. It was an expression she'd never seen on him before.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged him. No way quiet  _Lie Ren_  would be so rebellious.

"Ladies first." He gestured with an arm, sweeping towards the door.

Yang got up quietly, slowly walking past him, taking his hand.

"You ready?" She kept her eyes peeled for any waiters, searching around the restaurant to make sure they were clear for the thirty feet to the exit.

"Go!" Ren gave her a small push and she bolted, heading towards the door as quickly as she could. Her partner in crime was a step behind her as they ran out the store. "Start Bumblebee!"

She jumped on to her prized motorbike, quickly revving the engine as Ren slid onto the seat behind her. She handed him her helmet and turned back around, making sure her route forward was clear. "Hold on tight Flower Boy, it's about to get rough!"

The couple took off down the main avenue, quickly leaving the restaurant behind them. "Woohoo!" Yang laughed, throwing her head back as the wind swept through her hair. Ren chuckled as well, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist as he tried not to fall off. He might be a bit more graceful than Neptune, but he was certain Yang's driving wouldn't hesitate to tear him from his seat if he wasn't careful. They'd made it a couple of miles before Yang stopped, parking her bike on the side of a quieter street of the city. She smiled sliding off of Bumblebee, fists punching excitedly at the cool night air. "That was wicked."

Ren smiled, fixing his hair back in his ponytail. "Mhmm."

"I didn't think you had that kinda streak in ya! Good going, Ren." She punched him playfully in the shoulder, wide smile across her face.

"Hmm… well…" Ren tried hard not to look  _too_  pleased with himself.

"Well?" Yang narrowed her eyes at her date, unsure why he looked like he'd just gotten away with something more than their dine-and-dash.

"Well… I don't." He hid a chuckle under his breath. Despite all their fun, the last thing Ren wanted Yang to believe was that he'd willingly steal from a store. He was an honorable man and a Hunter in training, after all.

"What do you… oh you  _didn't_!" She took an accusatory step forward.

"I did!" He playfully matched her step, chest against hers. "And I left a 30 Lien tip for having to leave so quickly."

"You shit!" She grabbed him by the front of his tunic, pulling him down to her eye level. SHe couldn't help but be a little angry at the fact that he was just  _barely_  an inch taller than her. She'd rather date someone shorter than be so blatantly teased. "You're lucky I don't ride back there and pay with my own money!"

He smirked quietly, fuchsia eyes gazing down intensely into her own.

"I'm going to get you back for this," she threatened sincerely, eyes boring into his.

He kissed her softly, not at all convinced by any of her threats. She hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden contact. That definitely wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting.

He pulled away, a smirk on his face. "You're done?"

"Fuck that." Yang pulled her date back down towards her again, kissing him roughly as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip. She pulled him with her, walking until her back hit the wall of the building behind her, her heart racing as he pinned her shoulders to the weathered brick. He kissed back, just as roughly, eyes closed, her body warm under his. The kiss was hot and lustful, her tongue exploring the floral taste in his mouth, her fingers running across his chest as she held him down to her level. The air around them grew warm and humid, the intensity burning bright in the night air. She rolled her hips against his, feeling his pants stir.

Yang smiled mischievously, still grinding against him for a long while, kissing his lips and cheek and neck before abruptly pulling away. She left him standing there, his pants significantly shorter than when they'd started. The mischievous blonde gave him her helmet as he stood there to cover up. "Not bad, Ren. But  _I_  control the kisses next time, okay?"

"Can't make any promises." He smirked, tossing her back her helmet.

She liked his gall.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple were eager to spend their evening date roaming the city, stopping occasionally to observe some oddity that could only be witnessed during Vale's notorious night scene. The city had a certain charm that only residents would understand, and it wasn't lost on a particularly animated group of teens just a couple years younger than themselves.  
"Trashcan lid surfing! I haven't done this in forever," Yang exclaimed, grabbing Ren's hand and dragging him to the group of teenagers. Each member of the group took turns to be dragged by ropes tied to a car down the alley while standing on trashcan lids. The metal lids scraped loudly against the asphalt and shot up rows of bright red sparks behind the person being pulled. The winner of the round would be whoever held on longest while creating the most sparks.

Yang grabbed one of the larger lids for herself and waited her turn behind them

"Come on, Ren! You'll love this," Yang shouted, waving her date over to the pile of trash can lids.  
"I'll watch from here," Ren replied, waving kindly back at her and taking a seat on the stoop of a boarded up building. There were a few kids here as well, tending to their scraped knees and ankles, nursing them with peroxide and bandages. Ren leaned down with a small, welcoming smile and got to work healing them with his Aura.  
Yang smiled as she watched him care for the kids for until it was her turn. The driver honked at her, stopping the car about a dozen feet from the blonde and beckoning her to take the rope; Yang smiled mischievously. She flipped excitedly towards the car, too excited to sprint towards it. Leaving the lid on the floor in front of her at the apex of her second flip, she landed directly on it when she landed, earning loud cheers and applause from the younger children. A dangerous smirk spread eagerly across her face. Had any of her teammates been with her, they would've known she was planning something risky. A touch of scarlet tinted her lilac eyes and she quickly assumed the proper starting position. Knees bent and apart, body leaned forward, and a few inches of rope wrapped around her wrist. She gave the driver a thumbs up and the short-haired girl nodded in return, slowly hitting the gas.

Ren smiled as he watched Yang get pulled by the car. Her curly, blonde hair flowed behind her, whipping in the cool night air. She started with some simple zig-zags, stirring up an admirable cloud of sparks at the peak of each turn. He watched her hips and her thighs as they tensed and flexed to push her in her preferred direction.

"She has amazing legs," he thought to himself, watching as she let go of the rope for a quick 720 spin, snatching it from the air before it hit the ground. The spark cloud was huge, spraying around her like a golden curtain, and the crowd cheered at the skill the move required. Yang bowed theatrically, loving the spotlight. Her movements were graceful and fluid as she demonstrated the perfect olly before kicking up the difficulty with an amazing flip. The smile on her face was wide as she laughed in excitement as she touched back on the asphalt, two large jets of sparks shooting out behind her like a firecracker.

"Yang! Yang! Yang! Yang," the teens cheered her name as she spun to a stop just behind the car. She pushed down on the edge of the lid, making it flip into her hands. The metal was hot to the touch, but she ignored the warmth, lifting it up above her head as everyone else cheered. Ren clapped excitedly, watching as she soaked in the applause. She looked at home, not a care in the world as she walked towards him. Even her stride was different, powered with purpose, hips moving in rhythm. Her eyes were narrowed, smirk wide as she grabbed a fistful of his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. He wasn't surprised by the rough kiss, however the oohs and aahs of the bunch of teen was drowned out by police sirens.

"Let's go, let's go," the group shouted, some jumping into the car while others cleared away any evidence that they'd been there.

"You guys coming," the driver shouted. She looked back hurriedly, short lilac hair tucked behind her ears as she waved them towards the car.

"Don't worry about us, get out of here," Yang shouted, waving them away. The car was quick and silent as it sped away, leaving just a few teens behind who had already climbed to the tops of the nearest fire escapes.

Yang gazed into Ren's fuchsia eyes, lost in their intensity. She loved the way his hair looked after just a quick make-out, long ebony locks just beginning to fall out of place. Long lashes and high cheekbones framed his face, the cut of his jaw always having been enticing to her.

"We should probably leave before the cops find Bumblebee," Ren said breathlessly. Yang nodded before he placed a small kiss against her forehead.

"You looked great out there by the way," he commented, the tails of his tunic flowing behind him as he led the way to the motorbike.

"You look great now," Yang replied with a chuckle, watching his ass as he walked away. His pants were just tight enough to frame the firm curves, and she loved watching them move. She only moved when she finally saw the lights of the police car against the corner of the alley.

"Come on," Ren called out, already revving the engine to the bike. Yang jogged the rest of the way, quickly hopping on the bike and hitting the gas.


End file.
